


A Weekend In Vegas

by MightyMidget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Dates, Bad Flirting, Begging, Biting, Castiel Talks Dirty, Castiel is Not Innocent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Prays to Castiel, Dean Talks Dirty, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is In Over His Head, Dean is a Tease, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Implied Masturbation, Implied Use Of Sex Toys, Jealous Dean Winchester, Las Vegas, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Name-Calling, Pink Panties, Sam Is So Done, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Sub Dean, Wall Sex, prayer kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cas gets hit on by a guy in a pink thong, jealousy hits Dean hard and the Hunter decides its time to take Cas out for a drink...he just didn't think the night was going to end like this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weekend In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> I have three stories I SHOULD be working on...and instead I am writing porn! Help me! I don't know if I should add more chapters to this, think you could leave me a comment and tell me if you'd read more? Thanks guys!
> 
> xx Mighty Midget xx

There was a rush of wind, a fluttering of feathers and Cas crash landed into the Winchesters Motel Room, covered in glitter with a rainbow coloured sash across his chest. The Angel looked completely startled and it took him a few minutes before he pulled himself to his feet and tried to shake loose the sparkly substance from his hair, failing completely as it just stuck to his hands.  
  
"Eh...Cas?" Dean asked, staring at the Angel in the middle of the room. "What the Hell, man, you get attacked by the Tooth Fairy or some crap?" Castiel looked up at him with confusion.  
  
"I did not realise that the Tooth Fairy regularly attacked Angels by throwing glitter bombs at them...but no, it was not a Fairy. It was a young man in a pink thong who seemed intent on removing my trench coat and buying me a drink..." Castiel said as he dusted himself off and moved towards the table, completely missing the scowl that crossed Deans face and the knowing smirk that crossed Sam's. "You mentioned in the text there was a case..."  
  
"Yeah, screw the case..." Dean said as he knocked the papers off the table, frowning at Castiel. "Some kid offered to buy you a drink?! What did you say?!" The Hunter barked the question like an accusation, a million worse case scenarios already running through his head. If some sleezeball had been coming on to his Angel...Dean shook that thought from his head, Cas wasn't his Angel, but if someone had been bothering him then Dean had to know about it! No one got to flirt with Cas but Dea...  
  
"I thanked him for his kind offer and informed him that I was on my way to an important meeting and that I would consider it another time..." Cas reached into his inside coat pocket and withdraw a small but very pink thong, and across the crotch scrawled in blank ink was a series of numbers...a cell number. Dean saw red and snatched the undies from his friend's hand, holding them up to his face.  
  
"Another time?! Didn't know you liked guys Cas! Oh well you know whatever, to each their own but you can't be going getting all friendly with strangers handing out pink thongs...why the Hell was he handing out pink thongs and WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN GLITTER?!" Dean started shouting, the whole absurdest of the situation overwhelming him suddenly and Cas was quick to grab him by the arms and steer him to his seat, sitting him down before he fell down.  
  
"Dean! Calm yourself, this is very simple! If you were to turn on the television you would know that today your USA made a step forward in their ongoing battle for equality and legalised Gay Marriage - although for the life of me I cannot understand why it was illegal in the first place - and that is why I am covered in glitter. I arrived in town an hour ago and decided to find out what all the commotion was about, and they appear to be having some kind of celebration with many streamers, glitter and men in their underwear. It was all rather wonderful..." Cas said with a wistful smile that made Dean's insides clench. Why can't I make him smile like that? "But that was were I met the young man. He offered to buy me a drink and I believe he was flirting with me, but I cannot be sure...He asked me if it hurt when I fell from Heaven, and at first I was worried he knew my true identity but then I realised I had heard that line before, and you had called it a 'pick up line'?" Castiel asked, looking over at Sam who was hiding his laughter behind his hand as he watched his Brother fighting a brain explosion. Dean had went a violent shade of purple and the more Cas talked the worse it got. "Anyway I was not at all interested but I wished to spare his feelings so I took his number and promised to call him...that is the right course of action, correct?" Cas asked Dean who suddenly looked overwhelmed with happiness.  
  
"Oh! So...You aren't gonna call him?" Dean asked, his voice far too high-pitched to be convincingly nonchalant, and Cas nodded with a smile.  
  
"No, Dean of course not. He was a very attractive young man but I'm afraid he is simple not my type..." Cas explained, and for a moment Dean deflated but Cas continued. "I find I prefer men with a little more muscle...Now..." Cas turned to Sam again, picking up the papers Dean had knocked to the floor. "What exactly was it you needed from me?"  
  
Sam coughed to cover the awkward moment and launched into an explanation about the haunting they had found at the local Casino, and how it had been causing runs of amazing luck for the victims before murdering them in their rooms before they could spend a dime of their winnings. All the time he was explaining this to the Angel, Sam kept an eye on his Brother who was finding any excuse he could to show off, announcing he was too hot and removing his shirt, leaving him in only his white tank top and then placing the new beers on the other side of the table so he would have to reach across Castiel to grab himself a fresh one...showing off his muscles as he did. Sam grinned and shook his head at his Brother, wondering how the Hell these two made it through an entire day without ripping each others clothes off...  
  
Oh well, some good questions have no good answers...And then some have answers you'd rather never hear.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
The Ghost turned out to be a spirit who was summoned by the Casino owner to drum up some business and pull in the paranormal fanatics...things just got a little out of his control when the freakin' thing started killing people! Sam, Dean and Castiel managed to banish the thing back to where it came from, and a couple of well placed punches and a threat of sic'ing the Angel on him made sure that the owner was never going to mess with Ghosts again...Or they'd be back.  
  
Sam was busy packing up their crap into the Impala's trunk, but they weren't heading out-of-town. According to Cas the world was pretty quiet as far as paranormal happenings go, and since the very 'grateful' owner had provided them with far better digs than they were used to Dean had made a group decision that they needed a week off, so they were heading over to the Casino to get set up in their rooms and maybe do a little high-class hustling. As Dean drove them over he was whistling happily to himself and smiling back at Castiel in the rear-view mirror when an idea hit him suddenly, and as he pulled into the parking lot he gave Sam the look that said 'make yourself scarce, busy...'. His Brother looked between Dean and the oblivious Angel sitting the in the back seat before giving him the thumbs up and winking, narrowly avoiding a well placed kick to his ankle as he exited the car quickly, shouting about getting their bags.  
  
"So Cas...Hunt like that really takes it out a guy, huh?" Dean said, cringing at his own crappy opening line and wondering when exactly he had become a teenager again. Cas looked at him with a hint of concern on his face.  
  
"Are you feeling overly stressed by this, Dean? I did offer to take care of it alone, I would have done if I knew you couldn't handle..." Cas started and Dean bristled a little, whipping around to glare at the Angel.  
  
"I can handle it just fine, Cas!" Dean snapped but when the Angel flinched away slightly and looked out the window Dean sighed heavily. "Hey...sorry. I didn't mean to...I'm just saying hunts get stressful. And you know what combats stress?" The Hunter said, pulling the conversation back on track. "Beer. So how about it...You and me." Dean said and Castiel tilted his head to the side, looking at Dean strangely.  
  
"You and I what exactly?" Castiel asked and Dean rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. This should not be so hard.  
  
"A drink, Cas! You and I getting a drink! Would you like to...do that, I mean...you know, with me..." Dean said, blushing a little and turning away when he realised how bad he sounded and cursing himself for being such a girl about it. He was a damn Winchester, he could ask the guy out. It was easy...Cas would you like to get a drink with me. Cas, would you like to get a drink with me... "Cas..." Dean managed to croak out but the Angel startled him by placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'd love to, Dean Winchester..."  
  
Dean beamed at Cas' reflection in the mirror...God damn mind-reading Angels!  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Dean didn't remember being this nervous on a date before...wait was this a date?! Did Cas even know what a Date was, and if he did was he happy or was he like just humoring the silly little Human...yeah that would be it he was just being nice no way he actually wanted any of this cra...  
  
"Dean, as much as I find your constant concern for my happiness to be sweet I must admit that it is hard to concentrate when your inner monologue is so deafening..." Cas said with a  wry little smile on his lips and Dean snapped out of his thoughts to glare at the Angel.  
  
"Well then maybe you should stay out of my head!" Dean pouted, trying hard to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks when he realised that the Angel had been listening the whole time.  
  
"I wish I could Dean but if you invoke my name whilst deep in thought it registers as a prayer and I have no choice but to take heed. Its one of the finer points of being an Angel Of The Lord..." Cas said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice and Dean was just about to question what kinds of prayers Castiel normally gets...when a terrible thought accurd to him...  
  
"...So...Like everytime someone says your name you hear what they are thinking?" Dean muttered softly, eyes going wide as Castiel chuckled and took a deep swig from his beer.  
  
"Says it...thinks it...any type of vocalizing really, no matter how dull or passionately it is spoken, I'll hear it and depending on whom it is that is speaking my name I may even appear by their side...Although I am not always visible to them, I am always there with them..." Castiel explained, his gaze deep and penetrating as Dean caught every word the Angel spoke, and every one he only implied. Dean gulped nervously and turned his face away from the Angels intense stare, but the feeling of those eyes on him made his skin tingle all over.  
  
"passionately, huh?" Dean asked as he played with the label of his beer, biting at his lip when Cas' rich laughter broke the air.  
  
"Very passionately from what I've seen...Dean, are you quite alright, you seem rather pale?" Cas asked, but Dean could hear the mirth below his concern and he realised that all this time the Angel had known, but never said anything. Every time Dean and lay in his bed at night, jerking himself off to thoughts of the Angel fucking him with his fist stuffed in his mouth to muffle the sounds...of the hundreds of times Dean had gotten off, fucked himself on his fingers and toys with Cas' name on his lips, how many times had the Angel been only feet away, watching him...Dean was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realised Cas was leaning in close to him, with his lips just shy of the Hunters ear.  
  
"Every single time..." Cas whispered softly in his ear, growling when the Hunter whimpered at the thought and turned to capture the Angels lips, moaning into it when Cas nipped at his lips and deepened the kiss, dominating Dean's mouth from the start and leading the Hunter in every moment. When they finally broke apart Dean was panting and hard as steel in his jeans, and he chased the Angels lips but Cas chuckled and tapped his nose with his finger, shaking his head.  
  
"Later, my love...for now we have a Date to finish, and I believe we could both use something a little stronger than beer. A Whiskey, perhaps?" Castiel asked and Dean could only nod and watch with a dopey grin as his Angel got up and wandered over to the bar, ordering their drinks with practised ease and smiling over his shoulder at his Hunter.  
  
Dean sat in the booth, stunned and confused at the sudden shift in power as he had assumed it would be he who had to lead Castiel through this whole new world of crazy, but the Angel had surprised him with just how easily he took control and Dean couldn't deny - as he reached down to dig the heel of his palm into the bulge in his jeans, wincing a little and groaning when it only made the heat worse - he was enjoying every minute of it.  
  
With any luck he might even be able to get Cas to pull out those big guns when they got back to the Motel room later. Dean suddenly got that overwhelming feeling of electricity all over his skin and when he looked up he found that Castiel was staring at him from the bar, with a look on his face that told Dean he had been snooping on his thoughts again, and he was definitely interested. Dean smiled and sent a wink at Cas, finding he was enjoying this mind link more than he ever thought he would - normally the Hunter would hate the idea of having someone in his head but this was Cas he was talking about, and he just knew deep down that the Angel understood...no matter what he found in Dean's head, he'd never judge, and that thought alone put Dean completely at ease.  
  
Castiel was still at the bar when Dean's thoughts turned a little more playful, and he realised just how much fun could be had with this connection between Cas and himself. The Hunter decided to try it out and focused hard on the Angels name, then on his question...and from the booth he watched Castiel summon the bartender back, and request Dean's peanuts. Dean grinned from ear to ear, unnaturally excited and decided to take it one step further. He focused hard again and closed his eyes as he imagined himself pressed up behind the Angel, planting soft kisses all over the back of his neck and worrying the skin with his teeth. When he opened his eyes again he found Castiel staring at him stunned with his hand cupping the back of his neck. After a few moments Cas gave Dean a hard look and turned away from the Hunter, clearly trying to ignore him but Dean wasn't giving up easily. He closed his eyes again and this time he imagined himself with his arms wrapped around the Angel and his fingers trailing gently over the skin of his belly and along the hem of his dress trousers. Dean thought about how he'd work Cas' pants loose and slip his hands inside, finding the Angel hard and wanting, and how he'd whisper filthy things in Cas' ear while he jerked him off. After a little thought Dean started to talk to Cas, and when he opened his eyes he found the Angel staring, all but panting with his tongue hanging out like a dog.  
  
 _"You hear me, Angel? You do, don't you? Bet you'd like it if I came up and did that to you right now, I could you know. Get you off with my hands in front of everyone here, let them see just how good you look when you cum for me...Or maybe you'd rather I let you fuck me? Strip me down, bend me right over this table and take me here and now...Think you could make me scream your name Castiel? I've never done that before...I've cried for you, moaned for you, but I've never screamed for you...I want that so bad, baby, I wanna scream your name so loud every Angel in Heaven will hear it and know your claiming me..."_ Dean thought at Castiel and watched with glee as the Angel turned and shouted something at the bartender, clearly trying to make him bring the drinks faster. He must have looked pretty scary because the burly guy behind the bar turned and went from confrontational to meek after only seconds of meeting Cas' gaze. _"Mmmm I love it when you get all forceful, Castiel, but I'd be careful if I were you...keep shouting like that and people will think you are losing control of yourself...Takes an awful lot of man to make me lose myself like you are doing right now. Think you can take me, baby?"_ That was the straw that broke the Angel's back, Cas slammed a twenty down on the bar and turned, storming towards Dean and yanking the man from the booth when he reached him.  
  
"Outside, Dean...now!" Castiel barked and Dean worried for a moment he had really upset the Angel, but when he was dragged close to him and pressed against the Angels front he could feel the hard-line of Cas' cock rutting up against him. Dean whimpered softly as the Angel dragged him outside and up the alleyway at the side of the building, slamming him up against the wall and pinning him in place. Cas' wasted no time in attacking Dean's neck with kisses and bites, worrying the skin and sucking marks all over it as he worked on loosening Dean's belt and yanking down his zipper. When he finally freed Dean's erection from its confines he gripped it tightly, growling in Dean's ear for the man to hold still as he started to jerk him hard but tortuously slowly.  
  
"Is this what you wanted, Dean? So damn desperate for it you couldn't even wait for us to get back...No thats not soon enough for you, is it? You need it so bad you have to be taken outside and fucked up against an alley wall like a whore!" Cas growled and Dean moaned loudly at the slur, blushing when Cas chuckled in his ear. "You like being called that, Dean. My little whore. I should keep you like this always..." Cas thumbed over the wet head and slicked Dean up with his own precum, and the jingle and zipping sound of Cas' pulling himself out made Dean gasp and push his ass out, moaning when he felt Cas rubbing up against him. Dean whimpered when Cas let go of him to yank the Hunters pants down around his thighs, exposing him enough so the Angel could pull Dean's cheeks apart and run one finger gently across his twitching hole. "Like a Bitch in heat, Dean, so needy. Tell me something, if I were to put you on your hands and knees right now would you be pushing this pretty little ass into the air and begging me to mount you?" Cas asked and when Dean nodded the Angel fisted a hand in his hair and pulled his head back, that one finger now circling around his hole but never pushing forward. "When I ask you a question you answer me, Dean! Would you beg me to fuck you?" Cas bit out harshly and Dean shuddered, whining when Cas hand stopped moving.  
  
"Yes! Yes, Castiel, I'd beg you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me, Cas, please! I want your cock in me, I'll do anything you want just please give it to me..." Dean begged shamelessly and loudly, staggering his legs apart as far as he could and bracing himself against the wall as he pushed out his ass further, turning to stare at Cas with pleading eyes. "Please Cas...finger me open and fuck me hard..." Cas snarled and launched forward to smash their lips together, claiming the Hunters mouth as he slid a finger into him and smirking against his mouth when the man tensed - expecting pain - only to moan and thrust back onto Cas' hand when he found himself wet and ready for it...Cas had a few tricks up his sleeve and Dean was only just starting to find that out. After only a few minutes Cas was adding a second finger and scissoring the man open, and he was back to muttering filth in the Hunters ear.  
  
"You're so tight Dean but you open up so easy, pretty little ass is just sucking my fingers in...can't wait to feel that around my cock, milking my cum right out of me...feels so good already, all tight and warm...and wet..." Dean could feel Cas smirking against his skin and the Hunter's eyes snapped open as he registered that he was wet...too wet for lube...he was slick all the way down his thighs, and between his knees, and Cas was currently three fingers deep in his gaping asshole, twisting his fingers around till he scraped over a tiny little bundle of nerves and Dean went weak in the knees. A loud moan ripped from his throat as Cas nailed his sweet spot over and over again, pumping his fingers in and out furiously..."Had to get you nice and ready for me baby, nice and wet and stretched out for me. Think you can do it, Dean, you ready for something bigger?"  
  
"Oh God yes Cas please! Angel, fuck please I need you to put it in Cas I need your cock now baby...oh fuck!" Dean squeaked as Cas pulled his hand free and lined himself up with Dean's hole, rubbing the head all over and around but not pushing in yet, just listening to his Hunter beg for him. "Cas please baby please I need you so bad I'm so wet Cas! Please Cas I'm wet please so wet..." Dean was nearly crying with desperation when Cas gripped him by the hips and very slowly started to push forward, pushing forward and groaning as he filled Dean up with his cock, burying himself balls deep in the Hunters hot ass.  
  
"Shhhh, there you go Baby, I got you...I'll fuck you real good and fill you up, just like you want..." Cas said as he bit down on Dean's neck, thrusting forward hard and pounding the mans ass till his whole body shook. Dean clawed at the wall and pushed back against every thrust, crying out when Cas flattened him against the wall and pinned him till he couldn't move at all. The Angel had full control of everything, angle, depth and speed and he was using it against Dean to make the Hunter squirm on his cock. "You want something, Dean? You're gonna have to keep begging me, Beloved...I wanna hear your voice as I fuck you Dean, and I wanna hear you scream when you cum." Cas growled lowly as he picked up the pace, pounding into the Hunters ass as he took him rough and wild against the wall. Dean's moaning and crying was muffled against the brickwork, but Cas could make out every filthy plea and it made him wild to think he was fucking Dean Winchester, that he Castiel had the man bent for him and not only willing but begging for his cock. It was more power than the Angel had every felt - and he had been God. The alleyway was alive with the sounds of filthy sex, the slick slide of Dean's ass as he took the whole length of Castiel over and over again into his tight little hole and the sound of skin of skin, mixed with the howls of pleasure and the crack of Castiel's palm against Dean's ass as the Angel spanked him.  
  
"So fucking good for me, Dean, taking me so damn well Baby better than anything drives me crazy. Wan't you to cum for me baby, cum on my cock like a good boy, come on baby...cum for me, Bitch!" Castiel barked and Dean twitched suddenly, going rigid and screaming Castiel's name as he came in strips up the alleyway wall. The Hunter had no time to think as Castiel reached around him and gripped his spent cock, slicking his hand up with Dean's cum and bringing his fingers up to Dean's face. The Angel didn't even have to ask as Dean darted forward to suck Cas' fingers into his mouth, moaning as he tasted himself and gasping when he felt Castiels pace quicken, thrusting into once, twice and a final time before he stilled, cock spilling inside Dean and filling him up to the brim with Cas' hot load.  
  
As the pair came down from their high Castiel snapped his fingers to clean them up and slowly lowered them to ground, holding a panting and shivering Dean close to him as the Hunter slumped back against his chest. The Angel did a quick check of his Beloved and found the man to be completely exhausted, so he gently lifted the Hunter up into his arms and flew them back to the Motel room. When he arrived he dressed the man in his prefered sleep clothes and tucked him into bed, sitting on the edge beside him and slowly running his fingers through Dean's hair. After a while Dean was snoring softly and the Angel took that as his cue to leave - Dean had expressed his discomfort at being observed while he slept before and Cas didn't want to upset him - so he made to stand up and leave, but Dean's hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist. When the Angel looked back down Dean's eyes were part way open and sleep hazed but his eyes met Castiel's and they were nervous, afraid...  
  
"...stay..." Dean muttered so lowly that if Castiel were Human he would not have heard it, but the Angel heard him clearly and smiled at the man lying curled up on the bed beside him.  
  
"May I?" Castiel asked, gesturing to the empty side of the large bed and Dean nodded, shuffling back and lifting the covers for Castiel to slide under and lie beside him. The Angel snapped his fingers and dressed himself for bed, pulling Dean close to him as they both snuggled down under the covers, and the Hunter sighed happily as he rested his head against Castiel's chest, listening to the Angel's heart beating in his chest.  
  
"G'nigh Cas..." Dean mumbled as he drifted off to sleep again, safe in the Angels arms and Castiel smiled as he kissed the top of Dean's head, settling in for the night.  
  
"Goodnight Dean...I love you to." Castiel said and Dean smiled in his sleep.  
  
Goddamn mind reading Angels.


End file.
